Clouds
by BeyondTheDark
Summary: Spike is having weird dreams about his pony friends. Each dream seems to be in the same place. Why is he having these dreams? No clue. But they change his thoughts about them and reminds him about how much they really love him.    Please R&R!


**Hey, BeyondTheDark here with her first story on this account! My old account was lame so here's my new one with a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fan-fiction. Don't worry, it's not the only thing I watch, I watch so many cartoons that the list is longer than Santa's nice list. **

**Anyways…This is just a little pilot to see if anyone enjoys it. If I get enough reviews, then I will continue. This story was edited by MissCharlotteAwesome, who is an awesome writer herself so go subscribe to her! So yeah, about it. See you at the end of chapter 1!**

_"Spike..." _He heard in a voice that seemed far-away.

"Spike." It was repeated before fading away. He wasn't ready to wake up yet; five more minutes would be nice...

Suddenly the climate was changed. The warm air from before was now a cool, crisp breeze. His eyes opened to see that he was resting on a very large cloud with his blanket over him. _Huh? Where am I?_ Spike asked himself. Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer. He looked around and realized it was sunset and the clouds were a light ember color. It was a wonderful sight to view but Spike was confused, why was he here? A few moments later, he registered sounds- cries of his fellow friends echoing through the skies. "Why are they all crying?" he wondered aloud.

Just then, he remembered something crucial- only Pegasus ponies could rest on clouds...

"Twilight! Rarity, Dash, anyone!" He shrieked, seriously panicked. The cloud didn't lower, but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. _Wait a minute-_ _This must be a dream,_ he thought to himself. _It's the only way I'd be able to float on this cloud._ All the laughter came to a stop.

"Hello, i-is anyone there? Oh jeez… I wanna wake up now..." His voice echoed and there was a faint "meep" in the distance. "Twilight? Is that you?"

A figure appeared, close enough to see a vague pony shape, but far enough away it was only a silhouette. It _could_ be Twilight…

"Spike?" What? That wasn't Twilight! His Twilight was a Unicorn, while this one was an Earth Pony. She was yellow, had blue eyes, and a pink mane and tail that curled at the ends.

"Fluttershy? What are you doing here? Where's Twilight?" The whimpering Pegasus kept her eyes down, away from him. A heavy, awkward silence filled the air for a moment before Spike broke it. "What's wrong? Why are you guys all crying?"

She turned her head to him, but her eyes traveled farther up they should've. She seemed surprised his eyes weren't up there before looking down. "Spike, you're so very… small. Like you're still a.- a baby." Her voice was quiet as usual, but with a watery tone, similar to the kind you get when you've been crying and have only just stopped.

Spike's expression turned confused. What did she mean by that? He was a baby- he still _is_ a baby! His head overfilled with thoughts but he couldn't manage to speak them outloud. Fluttershy stared at him with a sad wonder while he struggled with words.

He tried to be calm, knowing he was talking to gentle Fluttershy, dream or not. "I'm still a baby, Fluttershy. I haven't grown up yet. I'm still Twilight's number one assistant!" He again asked why they were crying, and Fluttershy's eyes misted up again.

"We were crying because you were le..."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You, um. you..." She backed away a step, biting her lip. Trying her best to get the words out, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "You were leaving." She breathed. As quiet as she was, he heard it as loud as if she had yelled.

"Why would I leave?"

"Y-you grew up. You became too big for Twilight's library, too big for Ponyville… it was time for you to live in the wild with all the other dragons." She stared at the ground, tears falling, unable to look at him

"But now I guess… it was a dream…?"

He stared at her even though she never returned his look. He couldn't stand the thought of growing up or leaving his loved ones, so he chose to not think of it A thought struck him; wasn't this his dream? "Hey, Fluttershy, why are you here now?"

"I'm not sure..." She said. Her head swiveled left and right curiously. "Why are you here… and where _is_ here?"

"It's my dream- or nightmare, since I'm not really sure what's happening."

He turned around, feeling the chill and wanting his blanket, to find that it was gone. Shaking his head, he faced forward again-startled by Fluttershy. She had flown close, floating there, just staring. "Um, Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Her eyes grew teary again, but other than that, she didn't react.

Spike snapped his fingers to take her out of her trance. "I- I'm sorry; I just... haven't seen you as a baby in a while. I missed it." She gave him a small, sad smile.

"Why? I mean, I know _I'd_ miss it when I grow up… but why would _you_?"

She grinned and scooped him up from the cloud. He screamed for a split second then composed himself. "Because I could hold you like I do with the other animals. Only when I held you, it seemed _different_. You would always be so warm, and, it made me feel warm as well." She snuggled him closer.

He smiled widely at her while she looked up at the other clouds, keeping her usual small smile in place. He never really wondered of how Fluttershy thought of him. If anything, he expected a 'you were nice' or something similar but no. She was more specific and had more value.

"Thanks, Fluttershy, I... thanks." He couldn't think of anything else to say. She stayed in the air, Spike in her arms, the awkwardness gone and only warmth in its place.

The sun finally set and it was now dark; all they could see were the stars, and they faint reflection of each other's eyes. They stared up at the sky, content, living how beautiful it looked. Suddenly overcome with a need for conversation, Spike broke the lovely silence. "How… how exactly do we get out of here?"

"Oh, I'm not sure..." I guess we're both sleeping, but our dreams connected." She replied in her normal serene voice.

"How do you know this is my dream and not yours?"

"Well, uh, there are too many snapshots of just Rarity over there." She nodded in the direction she came from earlier and Spike blushed.

"Th-those could be anyone's!" Spike exclaimed, face red. _Stop thinking of her, brain!_

Fluttershy smiled and giggled softly. The small purple and green dragon was rambling on about how they weren't his, but he knew it was rather futile. Sighing in defeat, he slapped his forehead and gave up. Now that he could stop focusing on the beaut- er, Rarity, he could think of something to wake him up.

"You could scare me!"

She seemed a bit taken aback at his sudden outburst.

"You could scare me to wake me up! I mean, I know it sounds kinda silly, but…" He didn't want to sound rude, but unfortunately it came out that way. She looked a touch skittish, thinking his plan was a little bit silly too. Her face took on an expression of fright mixed with determination as she nodded, agreeing with the plan.

"I'll try to scare you…"

"Great!" He hopped out of her arms and back onto the cloud, and she landed lightly next to him. He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke again. "Oh, and Fluttershy?"

"Hm?"

"If you could, ah, not tell anyone about this…"

"Oh, no, I can't keep a secret. I can't lie either." She answered honestly.

"It's not really lying. This technically didn't happen."

"Okay. So how am I going to scare you?" She shifted her eyes, her tail shaking and her thoughts piled up. She looked down and Spike was no longer on the cloud!

"Boo… boooo… um boo?" She got quieter with every word.

"You have to be louder than that, Fluttershy, quiet is what puts him to sleep." A purple pony with a dark violet mane with pink streaks came up behind her. "Why do you need to wake him up earlier anyway? He is supposed to get another hour of sleep."

She seemed slightly irritated that she was woken up earlier than usual, but Fluttershy said it was urgent. "Sorry Twilight… We talked last night and he asked me to wake him up an hour earlier. It was fine with me, of course; I wake up at this time anyway."

Twilight nodded, waving a hoof absently as she yawned. _I guess I could get a head start on my studies…_She decided to take the matter into her own hands and shook Spike, Fluttershy being too gentle as always. Instead of a sleepy demand of "five more minutes" as usual, he sprung up and out of his bed, stretching his green spikes. He saw Fluttershy immediately and hugged her with a quiet thanks. Fluttershy responded back by picking him up and floating above Twilight. He cuddled up against her, feeling the warmth like from earlier.

"So, Spike. Why did you want Fluttershy to wake you up early?

"Because, I...uh." He didn't come up with a reason. _Darn…_ Suddenly, an idea came. "I need to catch up on the letters to send to Princess Celestia."

"There are no letters." Twilight had an unimpressed look on her face while Spike kept an uneasy smile.

He couldn't think of any other reason besides that. "We offered to take the Sweetie Belle to school." It was the next excuse to pop in his head.

"That's odd, I would think Rarity would have told me you were giving her sister an escort."

"I told her to let me take care of it."

Twilight let her eyes drift off while she thought about it. Spike hoped she would believe it. "Fine, then you should leave to Rarity's now." All Spike heard was Rarity's house. He remembered his darling, his _love_, the one that he would give up any activity for. _Rarity..._

**Spike and Rarity…I ship is **

**I really hope you guys liked it. I have Chapter 2 just in case you did and in my opinion, it is 20% cooler than chapter 1. Yeah, you know who's next in the line of ponies. So like I said, hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to Fave and Review!**

**I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**


End file.
